


Snow Day

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: Collections K [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin hates the snow. She pretends she doesn’t when classes are cancelled and her friends blow up her phone with texts. She pretends she is having the time of her life when she loses to Raven in a sled race, she even complains for show that it isn’t fair because Raven is an engineering genius and motors of any kind shouldn’t be allowed on their home made sleds. She pretends that the snowball she took in the face from Jasper was a total surprise and that there was no way anyone could have predicted his wintery attack. She pretends that Octavia is right and the snow people they make will totally become real and dance and sing with them and argues with Bellamy on O’s behalf that it doesn’t matter if it isn’t historically accurate, it could still happen. Most of all, she pretends that when she opens her eyes and looks through her snow covered lashes, that she doesn’t see her father’s limp body laying on the side of the road and feel her seat belt cutting into her.</p><p>A few hours later, Clarke Griffin loves the snow. </p><p>-K</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you decide to watch the whole series on your two days off because you are having withdrawals and are incredibly impatient for season 3. I am so sorry that I am trash.

Clarke Griffin hates the snow. She pretends she doesn’t when classes are cancelled and her friends blow up her phone with texts. She pretends she is having the time of her life when she loses to Raven in a sled race, she even complains for show that it isn’t fair because Raven is an engineering genius and motors of any kind shouldn’t be allowed on their home made sleds. She pretends that the snowball she took in the face from Jasper was a total surprise and that there was no way anyone could have predicted his wintery attack. She pretends that Octavia is right and the snow people they make will totally become real and dance and sing with them and argues with Bellamy on O’s behalf that _it doesn’t matter if it isn’t historically accurate, it could still happen_. Most of all, she pretends that when she opens her eyes and looks through her snow covered lashes, that she doesn’t see her father’s limp body laying on the side of the road and feel her seat belt cutting into her.

That's why Clarke is relieved when Jasper and Monty, shaking from the cold, declare that it is time to move the party back inside to the nice, warm apartment. 

"I've got coffee duty. I don't want any of you idiots breaking my coffee pot. Again," Bellamy barked from the kitchen. "Also, I am aware it's snowing, but we are not, under ANY circumstances, going to watch Frozen on repeat."

Clarke followed Bellamy into the kitchen, begging for the first cup of coffee. He rolled his eyes as she extended her bottom lip and her hands, wrapped around her mug. They each had their own mug at Bellamy's. Actually, most of their stuff was over there. Her mug was pink and had "Princess" written on it with rhinestones. He found it at Goodwill and didn't think twice before buying it. He actually bought 4, the extras he keeps in a box in the very back of his closet. He only has two left in there, since Clarke didn't find it nearly as funny as everyone else did and "accidentally" dropped the mug with a smirk on her face and an  _oops_ on her lips. Bellamy couldn't even pretend to be as pissed as Clarke actually was when she returned for breakfast the next day, only to find a clean, new  _Princess_ mug at her spot around the table. 

He poured the fresh brew into her mug and watched as she licked her lips, having to shake his head to break himself out of the daze that she puts him in sometimes.

After having enough sips to warm her body and clear her mind, she dug out the lunch tray Jasper stole from the campus cafeteria and started getting everyone's mugs in place so Bellamy could begin pouring in the liquid. He set up another pot to brew and took the first round of mugs to his friends. He returned shortly after and announced that Jasper had chosen to watch  _The Shining._ Clarke laughed and shook her head. "Are you sure we should be watching a movie about a guy who goes insane when he gets snowed in when there is a very real possibility that we ourselves may get snowed in?"

Bellamy raised an eyebrow in response, "All work and no play makes Clarke a dull Princess."

Clarke stuck out her tongue and shoved his shoulder just as Raven yelled "Mom, dad. The movie is starting."

Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other. They were used to being called that, it had been happening since day one. Overprotective, big brother Bellamy and the RA with med school experience Clarke found their roles early on as protecting their friends from everything and everyone. It was getting harder for them to hear, though. The tension that was between them used to be categorized as the fight for power between two natural born leaders. Now it was something different, more sexual tension than anything else, which everyone has been pointing out lately. Especially Raven, which is why she followed it up with "Put it back in your pants, I want my coffee."

They were good friends and sparring partners. And yes, there was the initial attraction that Clarke felt after their first argument when Clarke insisted that Octavia take down her twinkle lights because they were a fire hazard and Bellamy insisting that everyone in the dorm knows how to exit a building in the case of a fire so she can damn well have them if she pleases. They had an intense stare off and then Bellamy threw his hands in his hair and walked away, telling Octavia to do whatever the hell she wants. Clarke had walked back to O's room afterwards to see if she needed anything and saw instead a shirtless Bellamy, assembling a book case while reading  _The Illiad_. And maybe the initial attraction didn't go away, maybe it was still there in the back of her mind eating away at her. And maybe she often thought about the fact that his freckles weren't only on his face, but also along his strong back, dancing when he moved.

They finished loading the second tray of beverages for Bellamy to take out and Clarke grabbed chips, salsa, cookies, popcorn and peanut butter. She also grabbed some Bailey's that she would keep hidden for her and Bellamy.

She had settled down in the love-seat next to Bellamy right as the opening credits started. She had a bowl of popcorn on her lap and would occasionally feed some to him since the hand not holding his coffee mug was wrapped around her shoulder.

They sat like that often, cuddled into each other. It made Clarke's ex, Lexa, extremely jealous, and Bellamy's strand of lady friends uneasy, as well. They insisted that they only did it in situations like these, where they didn't really have a choice because of the limited seating, but the truth is that they curl into each other even when they are in Bellamy's apartment alone. It's comfortable, it's home. And it's the first bullet on the powerpoint that Jasper and Monty made when they were high titled "Reasons Mommy and Daddy Should Get Together".

That presentation haunts Clarke again as she tugs at Bellamy's sweater that she put on since her shirt was sopping wet with melted snow. "Looking good in each others clothes" was another point that was made, though it was added in when Octavia edited the presentation. She even included pictures of Clarke in one of his tshirts, black leggings and boots and Bellamy in the strapless navy dress her mom bought her for the banquet celebrating her acceptance into the pre-med program. He had come over to help Octavia with a history paper when he saw a stressed out Clarke. No one is exactly sure how that led to him getting in the dress, but everyone is thankful that O had her phone on her when she walked into Clarke's room. 

Clarke couldn't focus on the movie. Usually she had no trouble, but his arm was weighing heavier on he shoulder then it normally did. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that before they went to Bell's apartment, Raven cornered her for another episode of "Admit Your Feelings For Bellamy Blake". And it has been harder to deny those feelings.

 

Clarke was contemplating getting up to run to the bathroom when Murphy, Miller and Lincoln walked in, shaking the snow off of them and all over the floor. After taking off his jackets and boots, he immediately made his way to Octavia, lifting her out of her seat and swiftly into his lap. She shifted in her new seat so that she could plant a kiss on his lips and cuddle into him. Clarke rubbed her hand on Bellamy's knee. He liked his little sister's boyfriend now, but that doesn't mean he is crazy about seeing his sister get cozy and PDA-like in front of him. Miller sat next to Monty, rubbing his boyfriend's head before kissing him on his temple. After 9 months, Monty still blushes at this. Raven groans in annoyance when it is clear that Murphy is eyeing the spot on the floor next to her.

"Why do bad things happen to good people?" she whines as Murphy starts shaking the snow out of his hair and onto hers. He tries to wrap his arm around her shoulders but she shakes him off and shoves him away. 

Miller starts telling the group about the three's stupid decision to walk back from the bar in the snow storm raging outside. "Lincoln just  _had_ to get back to Octavia." Octavia squealed and rewarded her boyfriend with a passionate kiss. 

"That's my boy!"

"Thankfully, Lincoln is a big enough guy to serve as a human shield so that we didn't get snowblown. Wouldn't want to mess up this hair." Murphy added.

The others appropriately chimed in, asking "exactly how bad is it out there" and making jokes about people mistaking Lincoln for a yeti and reminiscing about the last time it snowed and Jasper was trying to impress the girls by sledding down the tallest hill but he fell of his sled and his coat got caught on a buried bush.

"They definitely all noticed me though" Jasper exclaimed in his defense. 

"Mainly because we were worried something was going to happen to you." Clarke said between giggles.

"That and watching you squirm to get unhooked was the funniest thing I had seen all year." Raven added, laughing as Jasper re-enacted the movement on the floor. It looked like a wounded worm or something. 

As the group settles down, Miller changes the movie to  _Love, Actually_. Bellamy groans but Miller shoots him a smile. "Oh come on, Blake. You watch this movie once a month."

"I  _knew_ you were a hopeless romantic!" Clarke playfully pinched his cheek. He turned towards her with a hard face and said "I will hurt you if you tell ANYONE." causing everyone to laugh.

"Do we have to watch this now though? Everyone has a cuddle buddy but me!" Murphy cried. "I mean, you've got Linctavia on the couch. Monty and Miller gazing into each other's eyes. Raven is letting goggle-boy be the little spoon next to me. And then the power couple slash soulmates slash inseparable lovebirds over here curled up on the love-seat. What about ME?"

Clarke and Bellamy jumped away from each other, careful to make sure that nothing was touching. "We aren't lovebirds!" they argued in tandem. 

"We aren't any of those things, Murphy," Bellamy said when he noticed him staring at the pair of them in disbelief.

"Yes, right. No love here. At all. Definitely not soulmates. Gross. Just friends." Clarke agreed. Bellamy shot her a look. Did he look hurt? Upset? Confused? She didn't know so she looked at her hands fidgeting on her lap, feeling her face turn pink.

"Trouble in paradise?" Murphy muses. Raven punches him in the shoulder. "What the fuck? Can't a young man comment on the golden boy and the princess's relationship in peace?"

"In most kingdoms, that is considered treason punishable by death" chimes Octavia. "I've been looking to use the Samurai sword Linc got me for our anniversary if you want to play by those rules." Lincoln nodded in proud agreement before kissing the side of her head.

"You two have a weird relationship, I'd rather have a diamond encrusted set of Craftsman wrenches." Raven said, shaking her head.

"If you would have asked Finn for those, both you and Griffin would have gotten diamonds." At that moment, 5 shoes flew towards Murphy.

"You're such a dick, Murphy," groaned Bellamy. He looked at Raven then Clarke to make sure they were fine, only to find that they were already laughing with each other. 

"Oh come on, Blake. They are cool with it. Look at them, smiling." They were still smiling when they flipped him the bird. While Finn cheating on them both with each other was definitely a damper on both of their lives, it brought them together. They both raised their now cold coffee and said "I'd choose you first, babe." 

Their attention went back to the TV. Billy Bob Thornton was walking on screen as the President of the United States. Clarke turned slightly towards Bellamy. They had resettled into each other, his arm back around her shoulders and her tucked into his side. He would occasionally rest his head on hers so that his dark curls mixed with her blonde waves. She said, in what she thought was a whisper, "The mess with Natalie and the Prime Minister could all be fixed if he just told her that he had feelings for her. Communication is key."

She wasn't whispering, however, and Raven felt the need to comment. "Yes,  _if only people would tell the person they love how they feel_." Clarke glared at Raven, who smiled deviously. "Besides, maybe Natalie could tell the Prime Minister how  _she_ feels." _  
_

"Well  _maybe_ Natalie is afraid to say something because she has more to lose if he doesn't feel the same way," Clarke responded, knowing that the conversation was not about the characters anymore.

"Well she shouldn't be because have you seen the way Hugh Grant looks at her? I bet I could make an entire powerpoint presentation about their relationship." Everyone's eyes were now going back and forth between the two girls.

"Hugh Grant hasn't put  _any_  indications out there that he is interested. So when an opportunity with someone else presents itself, Natalie should take advantage of that. And yes, Billy Bob Thornton maybe manipulative and scheming and a bad match for her, which EVERYONE HAS POINTED OUT, BY THE WAY, but at least he was honest about his feelings for her!" Clarke's eyes were angry.

"Have you ever considered that there were multiple instances, noticed by all the other characters in this movie, where Hugh Grant did make a move on Natalie but she didn't see it as a move even though everyone was telling her it was, in fact, a move?"

"HAVE  _YOU_ EVER CONSIDERED THAT NATALIE IS ONLY IN LOVE WITH THE PRIME MINISTER, WHO SHE CAN AVOID IF NECESSARY, AND NOT ONE OF HER BEST FRIEND'S OLDER BROTHER?"

You could hear the sharp inhale that everyone took after those last words had come out of Clarke's mouth. The two girls had stood up sometime during the argument and were now inches from each other. Raven's mouth was open with shock as she takes in the words her best friend just uttered, eyes moving across Clarke's face, searching for any sign that the other girl realizes what she just said. 

"Wait. I'm confused. Billy Bob Thornton's character and Natalie barely have any screen time together. Like maybe a full minute, if that." Jasper announced, breaking the silence. Monty shot him a look, saying  _seriously?_ with his eyes. "Oh, I see. I have made a mistake. I understand, my bad." He looks back towards Monty and mouths "Bellarke forever" and the pair do their high five handshake thing that is just as unique as they are.

By this point, Clarke has snapped back into the moment, eyes going wide with fear. She quietly whimpers "oh no" before looking at Bellamy, who was slack-jawed and red faced, and turning on her heel.

She threw on her jacket and stormed out the door, not stopping for anyones pleas to sit back down. She was blocked in, the snow piling too high to leave the awning, but she didn't care, she just needed to get away. Away from him. Away from everyone. She didn't care what the snow reminded her of because right now it was better than this. Better than knowing that she was just laid her heart on the floor for Bellamy to step on in front of all of her friends.

And he may not have stepped on it, but he definitely didn't pick it up. 

"Clarke," A deep husky voice echoed after the sound of a slammed door. 

She was pacing in a little square. She couldn't stand still. She had told Raven not to push it. And now the feelings that she had pushed deep down inside had burst out in front of everyone. She can't stand still knowing that. Knowing that she couldn't be friends with any of them anymore. Well, with Raven yes. But she will have lost Octavia and Lincoln and Miller and..

"Clarke," this time it was softer, patient.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Bellamy."

"Look at me, at least."

She turned around, tears sneaking out of her eyes. She hated crying. Especially in front of people. Especially when she was angry. Crying made her angry, which would make her cry even more. It was an endless cycle and she was on it. She hastily wiped the tears away, or she tried to but they were freezing to her face. 

She was facing him, but she was avoiding looking into his eyes, those deep, brown eyes that searched her face for a clue as how to continue.

"You don't have to say anything. But you do have to listen. Please." She nodded for him to continue. "Hugh Grant was only in love with his aide, who he could have fired if he needed to, not his little sister's best friend."

"I don't think he could have  _legally_ fired her if she rejected his advances," she said with a sniffle, raising her chin so that their eyes could finally meet. She gave him a sheepish smile, "but your problem is still more serious."

At that moment, he rushed towards her, cupping his hands around her face and bring her in for a deep, love filled kiss. His mouth was on hers, hot and heavy. She was smiling, loving every second of this slow, passionate kiss. He released her, then stepped back to look her up and down, a big smile breaking out across his freckled face. Like magnets, they came towards one another again, this time their lips met with haste, fighting for power and control for the lead. His tongue licked her gums, asking to be let in. She obliged and snaked her hands into his curly hair. He backed her into a wall and lifter her legs around his waist before pressing her back so she would sink further into him. She was leaning against something damp. She untwined one of his locks and reached behind her, only to feel the cold shaved ice that had piled high. She took some in her fist and smashed it against his head, laughing as he dropped her and stumbled back in surprise. 

A devilish gleam shined in his eyes. He tackled her into the wall of white, covering them both in snow and leaving a Bellarke shaped hole. Clarke smiled up at him, touching his face and chest, feeling his strong arms tighten around her waist. She kissed his forehead, then his nose, before pressing her lips to his. When she opened her opened her eyes, she now saw his face through snow covered lashes, his eyes looking at her with love and affection.

Clarke Griffin loves the snow.

 

 


End file.
